Fire Emblem: Cimmerian Dawn
by blenc
Summary: A boy, stained with blood, receives an offer from an unknown entity to travel to another world to escape from his life. Is it a deal with the devil? What is the price he is going to have to pay for this new chance at life? Will it be a strangers blood or his own? A PoR/RD fic with a tragic OC inserted from modern day earth.


**Chapter 1: A Ghost's Choice**

By the time I had made it home I could feel myself slipping away, my consciousness fading due to the blood loss. It took me a minute since my hands were soaked in blood but after enough fumbling I managed to unlock the door to my house. Once I was inside I quickly turned on the lights and stumbled toward the bathroom propping myself on the furniture and walls as I made my way.

Once I was inside I quickly began to wash the blood off my right hand, leaving my broken left arm dangling at my side due to it being too painful to lift up . Moving into my room I quickly grabbed the simple black backpack sitting at the foot of my bed and began stuffing the insides with clothing from my dresser. Once I was satisfied I started to make my way back to the entrance hall but before I made it half way my legs gave way, sending me tumbling toward the ground. In an attempt to lessen the damage I stuck my left hand out but ended up making matters worse by further harming my already broken arm. Crawling now, I moved to the end of the of the hall and pushed myself up into a sitting position and leaned my back against the wall hoping that doing this would help me block out the pain long enough to plan what I would do next. Once I was stable I looked around for anything else I might need and quickly realized the state I had just left my house in.

The door was wide open, allowing the freezing night air and the moonlight to invade my house. Various vases, lamps, and pieces of furniture had been knocked over, and there was a series of bloody handprints moving throughout the house, ending the trail of blood I left when I began to crawl along the floor. Looking I had blood I had left I was instantly reminded of the murder scenes one would always see on those crime dramas.

"I guess that's what I am now, a murderer."

I looked at the backpack I had at my side and then threw it away in disgust though I ended up only moving it a few feet. "… What the hell am I even doing?"

I looked at the house again, examining the ruined state I left it in, tears streaming down my face.

"… My parents are dead, my grandfather is dead, and now I've killed the only two people who mattered to me."

As I lamented my sight started to darken and the pain from my wounds and my arm began to increase. Struggling to hold on I choked out one last question through the taste of salt and iron in my mouth to whomever was listening.

"Is this what I deserve? Is this what I have to pay for being such a monster? For being so worthless?"

_Do you honestly believe that?_

"Who's there?!" I scream out in surprise, not actually expecting a response.

_Let me ask again. Do you honestly believe that?_

There it was again. There was no voice. Just words being inserted into my head. I want to think its my mind running wild but I can't. These words aren't mine. I can tell. They have intent behind them.

"Of course I believe that!" I scream "I'm a monster! I killed them; I saw their life slip away! Most of this blood isn't even mine. How can you ask me a question like that?"

_Honestly very easily. Why do you think you're such a monster?_

"I didn't even hesitate! I didn't even need to convince myself to do it!"

Shit. I'm bleeding out on the floor of my house and I'm having a screaming match with words that are appearing in my head. How can I even be sure I'm having a conversation and not just hallucinating?

_You're not hallucinating, You are having a conversation with something very real and I can prove it._

"Wait. What do you mean you can prove it?"

Right as I finished asking this question I watched my house start to disappear, breaking away into a darkness like shattered glass. It looked as if someone took their fist and cracked it against a mirror.

As the world continued to shatter I felt myself tumbling down into the abyss that had just opened up. Eventually I landed upright on some invisible platform floating in middle of the darkness. The first thing reaction I had was surprise that I couldn't currently feel any pain at the moment. I had a broken arm, several broken ribs, two stab wounds, one on the stomach and on my right forearm, as well as several cuts but I was standing perfectly upright as if nothing had happened to me. This isn't right. I've lost too much blood to be able to think this coherently.

_The injuries and the blood loss haven't disappeared. I have just pushed the pain away for now. I need you to be thinking clearly right now._

"What do you want from me?" I replied to the presence.

_I don't need anything from you myself. I've just come to give you a choice._

I started to get agitated at that. "What kind of choice could you have to offer someone like me?"

_It's actually a rather simple one. I'm giving the choice to choose whether or not you will stay in this world or go to another. _

I was definitely not prepared for an answer like that. If whomever I was talking to was aiming to have me stupefied then he's certainly making a good attempt." What the hell do you mean by that? Stay in this world or another? Even if I wanted to go to a different one how could you do something like that?"

I swear I could almost hear laughing as the spirit replied _You do know you are standing on something you can't even see right? I just got rid of your pain and I made the world vanish around you. I would think it be pretty believable that I could send you to some other world._

Damn it. Now this _thing_ I'm talking to is starting to snark at me. That's exactly what I need right now. "Fine I'll bite. You can probably do something like that. Now why are you giving me this choice and why would I even want to go to another world?"

_I'm giving you this choice because it is the choices one makes that show who someone was, reveal who someone is, and dictate what will be for someone. What you need the most right now is to make this choice. So you can find out exactly who you are, so you can discover whether or not you really are a monster, so you can see what kind of worth you can find for yourself. You can either stay here in the world you know or move on to a completely unknown one._

"Didn't you say you only pushed the pain away?" I replied. "What's to keep me from dying after I've made this choice?"

_I can guarantee that regardless of whatever choice you make that you will not die from the wounds you have. If you stay here the police will arrive at your house soon after I send you back. If you choose to leave and go to the other world someone will find you shortly after you arrive._

I paused at that. It seems He is seriously offering me this choice. Stay here and face the law for what I've done or go some completely different world I know nothing about. Why would anyone be given a choice like this?

Why am I being given this choice?

Am I actually considering this? Some _being_ I know nothing about has warped me away to some unknown place, has gotten rid of the pain and now he's offering to whisk me away to another world. How can someone do something like this? There is now way that this can be possible. Everything inside my head is screaming out, telling me that there is no way that this is okay, that this is some catch-22 choice that will harm me in the end in some way that hasn't being explained to me. I know that this can't be okay, that I shouldn't hold this being at its word. I know this but… why do I feel like that I'm being told the truth?

I then decided to ask one more question to the spirit out of curiosity. "What is this other world like?"

_It is a far harsher place than the world you are in now. Many people die in this world. Many more live their harsh lives as best they can. It will not be easy for you to live in this new place if you decide to go. While you may not die because of the wounds you carry now over there there are far more opportunities for you to find new wounds to finally bring you to your death. _

I chuckle at that. "You're describing it like it is some kind of hell hole. …It sounds perfect for someone like me."

_There is one thing I can say about the world though that places it above your own._

"What's that?"

_The people there tend to shine brighter then the people in your world. And they all are stronger willed people as a whole._

I stay silent for a minute at that, not sure how to respond. Eventually I decide to ask another question. "If I go where will I arrive? And will I ever be able to return?"

_I will tell you nothing more about that world. You will be completely lost when you arrive. You will not know any of the geography, customs, or common knowledge that the inhabitants of that world will have. And if you decide to go over you will never be able to return. No choice anyone makes can ever be taken back. People can make efforts to negate a choice's effects but the fact is that choices, once made can never be undone._

I end up silencing myself again, unable to think of anything else I can ask. The spirit apparently knew this and asked me the question whose answer he had been looking for. _So, what is your choice? Will you stay or leave?_

I thought about everything that has happened to me in my life, especially the past year. Once I had done this my answer came to me far quicker than I ever thought it would. I lifted my head up and spoke to into the darkness. "I've decided to go to the other world."

_Why?_ The spirit replied, sadness actually seeping through the words appearing in my head._Are you certain that this is what you want?_

"Yes I'm certain." I said, my voice filled with conviction "I only had two people left in my life that mattered to me and I killed them both tonight. Without them here I have nothing else out there waiting for me. My family has been dead for some time now, any other friends I've had have left me over the years." I let out a sigh. "There's nothing left for me over here; No home, no family, and no dreams, just emptiness. The way you described the other world to me portrayed it as some sort of hell on earth. It sounds perfect for a monster like me."

_Fine then, if that is your choice._

All of a sudden a flash of light blinded me and I found myself in a long hallway lined with walls of mirrors. Each part of the wall was a different mirror with a different image. I took a look at three of the ones around me to see what they had on them.

The first one had a roaring inferno in it, incinerating everything else inside.

The second had a large two handed European style sword covered in rust and nicks along the blade.

The last had large black lance that was soaked in blood.

Sensing my confusion the spirit decided to speak up. _The world you're going to is an extremely harsh place. Even though you are already skilled you will not be able to survive long the way you are. You are going to need help to last any amount of time. That's what these mirrors are, that little bit of help. This is the last part of your choice and you are free to select any mirror. Take all the time you want and look carefully at each mirror. Each one has a blessing to bestow on you. But beware; some of these blessings can easily become a curse. There may be no right answer in this hallway but any choice can easily become wrong if you are unable to handle its burden._

This puzzled me so I went and asked the spirit "What do you mean blessings? What will these mirrors do?"

_I've already said what I must. I won't elaborate anymore. Look at the mirrors and examine them carefully. Pick the one that you believe fits you the best. Just be careful; your choice all depends on the image you have of yourself._

So I have to go around and pick a mirror based on what is on it without any idea of what its supposed to do? This _thing _sure likes to have me make decisions without any real idea of what they will do to me. It doesn't help that he says this choice could end up hurting me in the end.

What am I saying? If anything happens to me it will probably be what I deserve for what I've done. Well he said I have all the time in the world to look. Might as well go all the way and start looking. Might as well start right here.

The two handed sword felt to broken to be of any use. The inferno was burning too brightly for me to be able to bear. The spear felt tainted and misused.

I started to walk down the hallway, looking at each of the different mirrors, examining pretty closely.

There was something missing; every single time.

I walked further down the hallway browsing the various mirrors as I went by. Time quickly began to pass as I looked for the right one, the number of mirrors going from single digits to tens till hundreds. All the while the hallway continued to stretch on, an end never in sight. The amount of images began to pile up. Many of them were weapons of some kind but not all. I saw various pieces of armor throughout the mirrors. I saw pair of boots lying in a plain of grass, a pair of bracers with several blades protruding from the sides, and a metal cuirass shining like a diamond, untouched by the world.

Some things weren't even corporeal objects and were representations of some phenomenon or force of nature, like the inferno from the beginning. Some of the categories even mixed together. I remember seeing an axe coursing with lightning and a lance with crimson flames dancing around the tips.

Some of the images I passed by without a second glance, there concepts being to foreign for me to bother to comprehend. Some of them I considered but denied, not being able to see me finding use in them.

A few of the images left me in awe. One example was a shield I had found. It was large, made of the strongest steel, and painted with a beautiful deep blue and had a large golden eagle with its wings outstretched inscribed into the front. The shield was also sitting in a sea of clouds and the sunlight shining from behind it, further increasing the beauty of the image. As I was standing in front of the mirror I could feel the power radiating from it, shaking the air around me, and I felt myself fall to my knees. I wanted to choose it but I couldn't do it.

I felt that the shield, as well as a few other mirrors, looked upon me, judged me, and found me lacking.

Time began to drag on and I began to lose hope of finding a mirror that fit me. Nothing seemed to be the right one for me. I was about to call out to the entity no doubt watching me wander through this hallway hopelessly when I saw something that caught my eye. It was a mirror just like any of the others, the exact same length, the exact same width, and the exact same height. The difference was that the mirror was completely black. I moved closer to look in the mirror and was astonished by what I saw.

I stared into a dark abyss not unlike the one I had found myself in just a short while ago. While the area I had been called to originally only had this feeling of emptiness in it this darkness was different. I see shapes moving around in the dark, hear noises emanating from its depths, and could feel a malicious intent within it. Further within the darkness I found the one object sitting inside abyss It was a lone sword. It had black blade with white alien runes inscribed along it, a white handle that twin demons branching of two from the cross guard, and a crimson red ruby set between the demons, just before the base of the blade. The most notable part of the sword was that it had a tangible aura of darkness emanating from it. It danced around the blade like it was alive, licking the edges, running off the pommel, and branching out to mix with the abyss that seemed to welcome it hungrily.

The image terrified me. It looked at me, gazed in to my soul, and wanted to consume me.

And it took me only a split second before my voice was finally heard within that hallway. "I've made my choice."

The reply immediately popped into my head, quicker than it ever had before. _Are you certain that this is your choice? You can still pick another mirror._

"No." I replied, determination radiating from my voice. I laid my hand on the mirror and gazed back at the darkness, examining it, telling it that I will not be such easy prey. "This is perfect. You said so yourself. Pick the one that fits you the best and I have. No other mirror here has come close."

…_If that is your choice. Be prepared to bear its burden. You may find its weight to be more that your strength can handle._

"Don't worry about me. I'm certain about this. I do have one last question though."

_What is it_? The entity replied.

"As far as I know I could be making a deal with the devil. I've been talking to you for a while now and I have no idea what it is I'm talking to. Can you tell me your name?"

_You, Aeron Hiraga Byrne, can call me the Ghost_.

I'm not even remotely surprised he knew my whole name considering all he's done. But really? The Ghost? Getting that name did nothing to alleviate the worries I had about this entire situation. There doesn't seem to be anything I can do to fix that though so I'll just grin and bear it. I've gone too far into this to back out now anyway.

I asked the Ghost one finally question in preparation for what I was about to do. "Are there any more choices I need to make before I begin my trip to this other world?"

_None_ he replied. _None at all_.

"Good to hear." I responded, and smashed my fist against the mirror.

The mirror shattered out sending the shards into the darkness leaving me an entry way for me to walk inside. As I walked into the dark I saw the broken glass hanging in different parts of the air, keeping the darkness away. It tried to force itself past so it could latch onto me but the glass kept it at bay. This gave me a pathway up to the sword to walk up to which I gladly made use of. As I walked up to the sword I felt words pop into my head from the ghost. _Once you grab it your journey will start. Get ready. As soon as your journey starts the pain will come back._

"Thanks for the tip." I responded in a joking tone and grabbed the sword.

The glass keeping the darkness at bay immediately crumbled away, turning into dust and letting the darkness in. It moved quicker that a ravenous beast and devoured me. Once I was completely enshrouded I felt the sword wrenched from my hand and began to panic as my lifeline was taken away from me. I felt the darkness bite into me, tearing into me, hungry for the pray that feel into this trap. And as quickly as it started a flash of light pushed all of the darkness and blinded me. The first thing I noticed was that I found myself at the edge of a forest around midday, farmland not too far away.

The second thing I noticed was that the pain from my wounds and my broken arm and ribs was back along with the exhaustion from the blood loss. My sight immediately began to fade to black and I collapsed on the ground, my legs no longer able to bear my weight.

I felt my life starting to fade from me and I felt fear grip my chest. Did the ghost just put me through all of that as a joke? I tried use my last bit of energy to crawl forward when I heard a voice yell out "Hey! What's wrong? Do you need help?" I looked up to see who had arrived and I felt the breath leave my chest.

It was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Skin tanned from working in the sun, large bright green eyes and long beautiful … green hair? I definitely was not expecting that. My surprise however quickly vanished as a wave of pain wracked my body. She immediately screamed when she saw the blood and ran over to lend a hand.

"What happened?" she asked, trying to help me up so she can take my somewhere else. "Please try to hold on. I'll get you so help so just hold on, please." She looked off to the side and screamed of to someone I couldn't see. "Damn it Dylan Don't keep standin' there like an idiot! Go get Ma, Da, anyone. Just get help! I can't lift him by myself!"

The girl then tore of a section of the skirt she was wearing to make some bandages as improvised treatment until something needed could actually be done. As she tied the cloth around the wound on my chest, begging me to hold on, I finally lost my consciousness. The last thing I heard was I voice I did not recognize but still somehow knew. I could only guess it was the Ghost, finally talking to me. "_Good luck and welcome to Tellius_. _Your new home._"

* * *

Author's notes

Well, how was my first foray into the world of fan fiction? Yes this story is a fic about the Tellius series. The Protagonist of this fic, Aeron Hiraga Byrne, is from modern day earth. The only difference between him and most other insert protags in the fact he never played video games that much so he has no prior knowledge of Fire Emblem and thus has no idea about the future. His name is a product of his unusual heritage, Irish and Japanese. Aeron's circumstances will only be alluded to for the beginning of the fic and will not be revealed till later. The effects of his meeting with the Ghost will also only be revealed further on in the story. Also whenever the Ghost speaks his lines will be in Italics, deferentiating him from the inhabitants of Tellius.

The Ghost is a character from the series of books i am currently working on so i can send it out to publishing companies. I will state right here and now, in case anyone comes back to read this fic in the future if my books get published, that this is just a fic. what the Ghost does in here has no relevance to any of my actual creative works. THIS WAS PRACTICE! I'M A BUDDING AUTHOR WITH NO IDEA OF WHAT I'M DOING!

I also will most likely reveal the identity of identity of the girl who stumbled onto Aeron anytime soon. This however can change. Some of the more dedicated Tellius fans can probably guess who it is fairly quickly.

Disclaimer: I do not own the fire emblem series in anyway what so ever.

Please review and Comment :D


End file.
